Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to yard waste handling equipment and more specifically devices for compressing bags of leaves and other yard waste.
State of the Prior Art
Many homeowners and professional yard care workers rake or otherwise gather fallen leaves in the fall and put them in plastic bags for disposal. Fallen leaves are typically somewhat crisp and curled or otherwise irregular or non-planar in shape. Therefore, fallen leaves take up significant space in bags along with a substantial amount of air between the leaves. People often try to compact the leaves to get more leaves in each bag or so that the bags of leaves take less space. Such compacting efforts are often quite primitive, including packing leaves into the bags with hands or feet or squeezing or stepping on the bags.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art and other examples of related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.